


【Arthurm】虚妄的第三章

by lucyschaft



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyschaft/pseuds/lucyschaft





	【Arthurm】虚妄的第三章

*无逻辑，疯狂私设，瞎几把写，feat.时髦神Bleach和一丢丢克苏鲁

　　*自，自我满足多段变身爱好，特别中二，有兽体，死神×大虚，深渊×邪神（多重来源（并不严谨），不带死神人物（确切地说是只有AO俩人）。超喜欢百无一用太太的图所以有皮肤发光的描写，已球了授权（手动跪下

　　*一发完结，那个啥BE预警

　　

　　1

　　亚瑟在虚圈第二次见到那个大虚也是接近水源的时候。它闪闪发光的皮肤反射着虚圈黯淡的灰色的光，形成了一种微妙的类似彩虹、但是却难以察觉得多的颜色。

　　亚瑟也是一次在靠近水源的时候忽然感觉自己想要取水的地方看起来有点奇怪，虚圈有些浑浊的水源里泛着微微的磷光；随后他就发现自己好像和水里的什么眼神对上了。

　　然后就是巨大的压迫式的灵压。

　　那是一个大虚——直到它无声地在水源里消失的时候，亚瑟才反应过来。

　　自从发现这个大虚以后，亚瑟就几乎成为只狩猎它的死神。

　　因为亚瑟出生在虚圈。——而且是一个死神和大虚的混血。

　　没有人——死神——知道这种混血要怎么实现，包括亚瑟自己也不清楚；毕竟就算不考虑生殖隔离的问题，虚的形态和死神的形态似乎也不太可能实现“能生出混血孩子”之前的步骤。而亚瑟的父亲也没有告诉他太多事情。

　　直到他发现这只大虚。

　　它是亚瑟游荡在虚圈这么多年，第一次发现的一个完全和人类形态几乎一样的虚，而且有着父亲极少的描述中，母亲的白金色头发和碧蓝色的眼珠。

　　当然最重要的是，它黯淡的彩虹一样的皮肤。

　　而且就灵压来说，应该也是亚瑟母亲一样的瓦史托德级大虚。

　　

水源边，那个大虚也发现了亚瑟。它浑身赤裸，却几乎看不出性别——从头到胸部还只是泛着微光，但胸腹以下却是几乎接近细小的反射着太阳光的鳞片的样子。

　　它的左边胸口，恰好在应该是心脏的地方，留着一个贯穿式的孔洞。而它的脸上则是围绕着脸颊旁边直到颅后的骷髅破面，头顶还有两个小小的弯角。

　　以及它根本没有控制的倾泻而出的灵压，这让它的周围几乎不存在任何其它的虚。

　　如一切瓦史托德一样。

　　吸收了无数同类才产生了具备人形和神智的产物。亚瑟本以为这只有在上古的传说里才会出现。

　　大虚站在水里。水波靠近它的足踝，荡着一圈圈漂亮的波纹。

　　它看着亚瑟，并没有移动。在它的经验里，一个死神，应该只是在自己灵压的压迫下，就已经不能动弹了。它可以从容地解决他。

　　虽然这个死神的衣服破破烂烂的，而且躯体上还有很奇怪但有点漂亮的纹路（它并不知道“纹身”是什么）。如果没记错，它觉得自己应该是第二次看到这个死神了。

　　第一次连自己都有些疑惑为什么放过了他，可能是因为他身上一丝大虚的气息；但如果他真是个虚，自己应该把他吞噬了才对。当然他是个死神，自己也该把他杀死。

　　但——这也无所谓。既然他再一次出现在自己面前，那么今天就该是他的忌日。

　　直到它发现，这个死神在自己的灵压下还轻松地站直身子，把一把像是大叉子一样的武器背到背后，笑着对自己开口：“你叫什么名字？”

　　

　　2

　　——我叫什么名字？

　　大虚愣了楞。他从没想过一个死神会问自己的名字。

　　它有些迟疑需不需要回答这个问题，于是它就举起手。刹那间，沙尘遮天蔽日般扬起，暴风从手边席卷到填满视域，巨大的龙卷一下子攫起了死神，把他径直扔到了远方。

　　大虚从水里抬起脚；随后便无声地、在一刹那间出现在了被砸的好像已经晕头转向的死神面前。他伸出手，“轰”地一声捏住他的脖子，把他掼到尘土里，冲击力直接在地上砸出了一个巨大的深坑，而坑的中心则是死神，和卡住死神脖子的大虚。

　　——然后死神的脸上露出了一种非常灿烂和快乐的笑容，他呸呸地吐出了嘴里的沙子，伸起手，从大虚胸口的空洞伸了过去。

　　接着感叹了一声：“这里真的是空的。”

　　大虚从未感到过如此的震惊和被侵入感。

　　它突然狂怒，卡住死神脖子的手指收紧，另一只带着尖利指甲的手则要直插入死神的胸口——他的胸口也会变成一样的空洞。

　　在它的手指即将接近死神的身体的时候，忽然发现自己手里一空，死神竟然已经不知所踪。

　　它吃了大概半秒的惊——能从自己的手里逃脱，原来那个死神是控制了自己灵压的释放。它站起身来，环顾四周，果然什么人影都没有发现。竟然被他跑了，大虚恼怒异常，数百米外的沙尘都在他灵压的作用下簌簌地上升和旋舞起来。

　　然后它忽然感到肩上有什么人，拍了拍。

　　它猛地回过头，又看见了那个笑脸；接着笑脸又忽然不见，而头顶上出现了一种从未体验到过的灵压。

　　极度接近自己强度的巨大灵压，同时有虚和死神的气息。

　　它抬起头，死神手里的大叉子反射着太阳的光。让大虚嫌恶地皱了皱眉。

　　

　　亚瑟很快乐——这个大虚漂亮、强大而颇为暴躁，这让亚瑟觉得自己很难和他进行什么深入的对话；但他又觉得，它身上有些让自己很熟悉的东西，仿佛他们两个就应该是什么同系同源的类似同胞兄弟之类的关系一样。

　　他知道虚是互相吞食形成的，那为什么这个虚会有让自己这么熟悉的气息呢？他会不会和自己传说中的母亲有什么关系？？

　　脑子里正胡思乱想，却见大虚干脆地直飞了上来，它的手径直插向自己的胸口，看来是被激怒了，不把自己心脏挖出来不罢休；亚瑟用三叉戟挡住了他，“当——”的一声长鸣，亚瑟的手竟然有些发麻。他忽然感到了一点乐趣，一瞬之间已经和那个大虚交了十来下手，金铁相击的声音不断传来，而它在空中飞击的速度都快得几乎用肉眼无法看见，只能靠灵压判断攻击的方向。

　　接着亚瑟心念一动，忽然嗖地一下直飞到了数百米外的还没消散的沙暴里，并瞬间压制了自己的灵压；大虚们毕竟都是从无意识中缓慢出生的，绝大多数习惯的作战方式都是直来直去，亚瑟这一下在大虚的眼里又是一种可恶的消失。亚瑟看着它又愤怒地左顾右盼找不到自己，不由有些好笑。他扯着嗓子喊：“我们来打个赌吧，我赢了的话，你就告诉我你的名——”一句话还没说完，一股尖锐的强风带着强烈的杀气和恐怖的灵压冲破尘暴、像是刀尖一样向自己刺来；而亚瑟也笑了笑，忽然举起自己的三叉戟，轻声说道：

　　——“聆听吧，克拉肯！”

　　一股摧枯拉朽般的黑色飓风从亚瑟的三叉戟上爆发了出来，一个怪物像是撕开了虚圈纯黑的天空一样忽然出现在二人的头顶，怪物的巨大身躯宛如一个浮空的小岛，带着倒刺的触手在轰鸣中扫向面前的敌人！

　　而大虚的神色也在一瞬间终于凝重了起来，它飞快向后倒退，几乎急速飞了接近千米，那个怪物的触手才没有击中自己；而它带起的飓风和尘土也擦得自己的皮肤发疼。

　　大虚又惊又怒，它第一次觉得这个狗屁不通还要跟自己打赌的死神，很可能是一个真正的对手。

　　他慎重地站直了身体，用手划过了胸口空洞的边缘。

　　“回馈吧，丰穰黑暗的至高母亲！”

　　它的声音第一次响起，亚瑟甚至觉得好听得有点像是唱诗；但同时大虚开始解放，强烈而带着远古的邪恶的气息从它开始变化的身体里海啸似的向四周肆虐。在纯黑色、像是有实体一样尖啸着的黑色幻影中，一个新的大虚缓缓从稠密的黑暗中出现——它有着人首和闪闪发光的手臂与身体、巨大漂亮的纯银色鱼尾和耳边两个如远古邪神的羊角；它白金色的短发变成了海藻一样轻轻在空中飘散的长发；它缓缓睁开眼睛，碧蓝色的眼睛里是横缝形的瞳仁。

　　“打赌吗？”它重新开口，声音清越好听，“如果——如果你赢了，我会告诉你我的名字。”

　　“——很好！所以……”

　　“但如果你输了，”它打断亚瑟，“你就要死。”

　　“……很公平。”亚瑟笑了笑，“反正就算不打赌，我如果输在一个瓦史托德手里，应该也没有什么活着逃脱的选项。”

　　

　　3

　　大虚“哼”了一声，仿佛直到此刻才受到应有的尊敬；接着他裹挟着浓雾一般的黑暗和似乎从整个空间传来的尖啸声像是切割开时空一样一下子便出现在了亚瑟的面前，他们眼神相对，亚瑟看着大虚蓝色的眼睛，忽然感觉有点想笑；然后他就笑了，而大虚瞬间杀意暴涨，一手按向亚瑟的脑袋——亚瑟正准备用三叉戟挡，却见大虚的手指轻轻捏住他的三叉戟，瞬间便将他带得感觉手臂几乎要脱臼，而三叉戟则一下子便被带到了一边。亚瑟只觉得眼前一黑，一股爆发式的力量差点把自己的头轰开，接着就被这力量砸得倒飞出去，在沙土里滚了几十米。

　　大虚随即又瞬移到了趴在地上的亚瑟的身边，亚瑟还没来得及翻身睁眼，强烈的冲击又从背后袭来，他连声音都没发出来，便一下子嵌入数米的砂层下的泥土和岩石里，周围风卷残云一般，泥沙石块被炸得半圆状四散飞出！亚瑟情急中赶紧晃了晃手里的三叉戟，克拉肯咆哮着伸出巨大的触手向着大虚挥去，而大虚倏地便直接从空中不见踪影，克拉肯趁此把亚瑟整个包裹在内，尖叫着的三角形深渊女妖的头颅张大巨口，感受到了灵压便朝着空中某个方向一口咬去！

　　大虚的身形瞬间出现在克拉肯的口中，它略带恼怒地直接撕开了克拉肯的巨口，像是一道黑色的闪电一样疾驰到了克拉肯触手保护圈的中央。它看到了亚瑟的身形，越来越近、越来越近——却在看清亚瑟的脸的时候，尖缝一样的瞳仁猛地再次锁紧——

　　亚瑟的脸上竟然也出现了一个骷髅的面具！

　　——为什么死神也会是破面？？——大虚难以置信地看着这一切。

　　面具正在与亚瑟的脸融合，过程看起来十分缓慢，大虚咬了咬牙，全身发力，迅疾如雷一样朝着亚瑟飞去；但不知为什么，这短短的数百米距离竟然好像用了几十秒、甚至好几分钟，大虚眼睁睁看着面具逐渐完善、像是天然就该有似的长在了亚瑟的脸上；那个面具像是被某种光芒溶解过一样，是圆弧形的半边出现在亚瑟的左脸上；而它生长的同时，一个庄严而宏大、亘古不变的声音响了起来——

　　“打开吧，穿越银匙之门——”

　　接着时间和空间都仿佛在大虚的身边停了下来。

　　一切粘稠得仿佛某种胶体，让他所有的行动都缓慢而无力。

　　而亚瑟闲庭信步一般出现在他面前。

　　“现在能告诉我你的名字了吧？”

　　

　　4

　　令大虚难以置信的是，死神并没有杀死自己。

　　“奥姆，”亚瑟的手臂压着大虚的身体，两个人都嵌在被砸出一个大洞的山崖上，他像是品味似的歪歪脑袋，“好听的名字。有什么含义吗？”

　　“来自奥瓦克斯。”愿赌服输但并不高兴的大虚奥姆恼怒地说，“我从亚丘卡斯变成瓦史托德前吸收的最后一只大虚的名字。”

　　“哦……所以这个家伙差不多相当于你的爸爸。”亚瑟点头。

　　“你们才会有这种无聊的说法。”奥姆悻悻地说，“不是我吞食它，就是它吞食我。”

　　“你有妈妈吗？”亚瑟置若罔闻。

　　奥姆暴怒：“没有！”

　　“好吧。”亚瑟忽然放开了奥姆，看着奥姆惊讶的表情，笑道：“你走吧。”

　　“……你不杀死我？”奥姆又惊又怒，“这是什么新的羞辱方式吗？”

　　“不。”亚瑟摇摇头，“我就是不想杀你而已。”

　　

　　而让奥姆更没有想到的是，这个死神从此就每天都跟上自己了。

　　“你到底想做什么？”奥姆经常完全不能理解地发怒，“要不就杀死我！要不就滚！”

　　“我都不准备选。”亚瑟乐呵呵地补充，“反正你也打不过我。”

　　“！”奥姆气得无语，只能飞速往前；而亚瑟则不紧不慢，就这么跟在他的后面。

　　

　　慢慢地，奥姆习惯了身后这个奇怪的同时是破面的死神，虽然他还是常常问什么妈妈之类的话题，但除此以外说话还算有趣；在漫长的、前期如同野兽一样懵懂的记忆中，亚瑟是在他清醒地意识到自己和世界的区别以后，唯一一个接近所谓“同伴”的存在。

　　每个大虚遇见，互相几乎只会想要融合和吞食对方，除了——除了自己曾经遇见过的那个女性瓦史托德。

　　它——她很奇怪地放过了当时还是一尾银白色鱼龙样子的自己。即使在当时只有某些本能和模糊记忆的自己的眼里，它也好像是什么难以理解的又美丽又强大的更高级生物。所以后来忘了死神已经跟上自己的第几天，奥姆已经习惯了死神的絮叨，在他第一次详细描述着自己的母亲的时候，奥姆脑子里忽然蹦出一个名字——

　　“亚特兰娜。”奥姆说。

　　而亚瑟的眼睛慢慢绽出了光：“你认识亚特兰娜？”

　　奥姆看了看亚瑟。它看到亚瑟带些雀跃的神情，忽然感觉到自己身体上的空洞真的有点发空。

　　然后它摇了摇头：“她死了。”

　　亚瑟脸色一下子变了。他抓住奥姆的手：“怎么回事？”接着有些疾言厉色地说：“是你吞食了她吗？”

　　奥姆火一下子就冒了起来，甩开亚瑟的手：“她照顾了我很久，而且她已经是个瓦史托德，我在遇见她的时候只是个初级的亚丘卡斯。我根本杀不了她。”

　　“是你们死神的攻击，她因为要保护我，在逃脱过程中受伤了，变得虚弱，”奥姆低声说，“那个奥瓦克斯，就是趁着这个机会吞噬了她。而我则因为愤怒，杀死了忙于吞噬她的奥瓦克斯，然后就变成了现在的样子。”

　　亚瑟无声地坐到了地上，半天，他问道：“亚特兰娜，她是不是很像你？”

　　“……应该说是我很像她吧。”奥姆说，“大概因为她是最高级的大虚，而奥瓦克斯还没来得及融合她，所以她的样子表现在了我的身上。”

　　亚瑟低头想了几秒，忽然极轻地笑了起来：“所以我们其实算是兄弟。”

　　“……什么？”奥姆皱着眉，直觉告诉他这个喜欢说冷笑话的死神又在胡说八道了。

　　“她是我的妈妈。”亚瑟望着奥姆说。

　　

　　5

　　“？？死神和虚可以繁殖的吗？？”奥姆震惊地问。

　　“我也不知道啊。”亚瑟挠挠头，“死神能结婚这我知道，但是我也没听说过虚能生孩子啊。”

　　——这谁听说过啊！——奥姆张口结舌。

　　亚瑟看着他，想了想，忽然道：“要不然我们试试？”

　　“……”奥姆脸上黑气一闪，亚瑟忙用三叉戟挡住它的爪子，说道：“我随便说说的，随便说说。”

　　接着又苦恼地说：“所以我永远不会知道我妈妈是怎么把我生下来的了。”

　　“……好吧。”奥姆想起亚瑟曾说过奥瓦克斯是自己的父亲，有些嗤之以鼻；但看着亚瑟的表情，不知怎么感觉又有些也跟着不太开心起来，便说道：“但是你的父母连死神和虚要怎么生孩子的事情都研究了出来，应该很……很……相爱吧？”它别扭地说出这个词——毕竟它连相爱是什么东西都不知道，只是听见过亚瑟提到这个词。

　　“好有道理啊！”亚瑟一拍大腿，“你发现了盲点。”

　　“……盲点是什么玩意。”奥姆不好意思地佯怒，“都说了不要说我没有听过的词。”

　　“盲点就是……”亚瑟看着奥姆发光的皮肤和蓝色的眼睛，忽然想起来破面时的奥姆那头漂亮的长金发，还有有些邪恶妖异但却非常漂亮的瞳仁，“就是你在我的面前，但我却看不见你。”

　　“这挺可怕的，如果你在外面遇见了其它的虚，这种盲点会让你被它们吃掉。”奥姆有一点吃惊，“所以你为什么要说我发现了这种东西？”

　　“……”亚瑟哭笑不得，一把揽过奥姆，搂着他的腰，两人一起躺在了地上。

　　天空一片灰茫茫的浓雾，什么都看不见。

　　“我的意思是，”亚瑟举起三叉戟，一个小小的光点从上面冒了出来，飞到了大雾里，接着它好像是能吸收似的，上下左右飞舞了一通，很快就搅散了附近的浓雾。

　　不知是月亮还是太阳的巨大星体缓缓出现，黯淡而柔和的银白色光芒洒在并排躺着的死神和大虚的身上。

　　亚瑟转过头，看着皮肤开始反射光芒的奥姆，柔声说：“你发现的是这个。”

　　“……”奥姆没有看他，也没有说话，看着那星体，似乎无意识地抬起手，轻轻划过自己胸口的空洞。

　　

　　6

　　遇见那么大量的死神，是奥姆和亚瑟都没有想到的。

　　亚瑟并不知道自己已经被死神们追踪了近10年，直到最近才有人因为目睹了某个虚圈都几乎屈指可数的一个瓦史托德身边竟然跟着一个死神，而且双方竟然好像关系还不错，而被死神们发现了可能这就是他们想要寻找的混血死神。

　　从死神和虚如何结合和繁殖的科研角度和净化死神血统的角度，他们都必须要抓住、杀死亚瑟。

　　因此这次出现在亚瑟和奥姆面前的，是一个完全不可能反抗的军队。

　　奥姆已经变成了归刃的状态，但却在十余个死神的攻击下几乎毫无还手之力，它身边黑暗中里一切的母神、莎布·尼古拉斯的幼崽剧烈的哀鸣声此起彼伏，却根本无法冲出包围圈，它身上被各式各样的刀剑斩开裂痕，虽然很快便修复了，但那修复速度却也逐渐变得缓慢下来；它焦急地看着一旁的亚瑟——死神们仿佛知道他能做到什么，留在他身边的是比自己这里实力更强、更多的敌人，它们不仅仅使用那些在奥姆看来和亚瑟的三叉戟类似的、可以解放的武器攻击他，同时竟然还预备了他的穿越银匙之门，用某种吟唱后的术法直接禁锢住了亚瑟周围的时间和空间！

　　随即他们缓慢地用术法攻击亚瑟，奥姆眼睁睁看着亚瑟在这种缓慢但有效的折磨下，灵压越来越微弱，而自己也被车轮战即将消耗殆尽；它感觉自己理论上应该并不存在血液的脑子开始充血，眼前一阵一阵发黑，什么即将要达到顶峰，什么即将要释放出来了——

　　随即母神的幼崽忽然发出似乎能唤起所有人心底恐惧的尖啸，巨大的、如绵延上千里的山脉一样的杀意、仇视和痛苦忽然凝成长着角的邪神实体，奥姆口中发出无意识的低吟，它的眼前一片一片的光芒闪现，倏忽之间整个黑色的邪神实体仿佛遇见了反物质一样，全部开始被奥姆吸收进体内！

　　“……二段归刃！”围攻的死神里不知道是谁喊了一句，所有人都停滞了一秒，接下来开始一起转向奥姆，不要命一样疯狂地使用出所有的攻击手段——从没有人真的见过二段归刃后的大虚，但真的让奥姆再次“进化”成功，后果必然不堪设想！

　　而奥姆像是吸收邪神实体一样吸收着所有的攻击；它的身形宛如一个不稳定的幻影，在空中时不时扭曲变形，而它的灵压则仿佛纯黑色的海啸一样慢慢抬升、朝着所有人压制式的席卷而去；不过十几秒间，它几乎便要吸收完了整个邪神，而死神中忽然又有人意识到了什么，转而开始攻击亚瑟！

　　奥姆的身体已经恢复成完全的人形，甚至连鱼尾和羊角都不见了，同时全身彷如穿上了纯银色的的金属外甲，裸露出的皮肤则闪着钻石一样的光芒。他愤恨地眯了一下碧蓝色的眼睛，足尖轻轻发力，已经脱离了包围圈，一下子冲到了亚瑟面前！

　　所有人一起朝着他们两个攻击，而奥姆只是轻轻挥手，包围着二人的黑色灵压竟然就挡下了所有的攻击！

　　他捧起亚瑟的头，望着他金色的眼眸：“我知道你的父亲和母亲是怎么在一起的了——我分化出真正的性别了。”亚瑟无力而充满震惊地看着他，奥姆忽然搂住了自己，随即他的嘴唇吻上了自己的嘴唇；亚瑟先是惊异，随即便像是早已在心里描摹过许多遍似的，旁若无人地和他吻着。理应都是灵子构成的二人，这时候却似乎都有了鲜血、有了心跳；亚瑟抱着奥姆的手挡住了他胸口贯穿到背后的空洞，而奥姆则紧紧抱着他的肩颈，仿佛要把他融入自己的身体一样。

　　良久，他们两个缓缓放开双方，奥姆忽然笑了一下开口：“这是不是你说过的法式深吻？”

　　亚瑟似乎还是第一次见他这样笑，心里忽然突地一下，刚要说什么，奥姆整个人忽然完全化作一片黑雾，随即毫无滞涩地开始融入自己的灵子！

　　“你无法阻止我，”奥姆那种好听的声音仿佛从四面八方传来，“第一次进入二段归刃的状态是很不稳定的，那时候亚特兰娜就是这样……所以才会被奥瓦克斯吞食。如果我不这样做，我们两个依然只能去死。你有一半是大虚，所以你能吞食和融合我，这样你至少应该能逃走，死一个总比死两个好……”

　　亚瑟只感觉全身像是要被灵子涨爆了一样，一句话都说不出来，眼神里只有不甘和反对；而奥姆则也像是一直以来那样，不知道再用什么话劝慰亚瑟，不再说话，只是加快了融合的速度。

　　等到最后一丝黑雾也融入了亚瑟的身体的时候，他忽然好像听见耳边传来一丝难以察觉的声音：“再见。”

　　死神们的攻击在奥姆彻底融入亚瑟后，终于不再会遇见那个看不见的屏障了；所有的攻击一下子都打在了亚瑟的身上；而让他们惊恐的是，他们竟然一丝也伤不到亚瑟了。

　　亚瑟缓缓睁开眼。

　　他的眼睛宛如深渊一样，似乎每个被他看到的死神，都听见了被最深沉的、甚至是死神都不能理解的沉眠和死亡召唤一般。

 

　　7

　　

　　所有的死神在完全的死亡降临前的最后一刹那，只看见了一个场景——亚瑟手指的光点，忽然像是燃烧弹一样燃尽了周围所有的浓雾；黯淡的星体出现在天空上，他不再看自己逐渐被深渊带走的敌人们，而是凝视着天空。

　　

　　虚圈平静了许多年。

　　一个一夜间吞噬了一个最强大的二段归刃的瓦史托德级、并同时杀死了几十名最精锐的死神的混血者的故事流传了起来。

　　没有人知道他算是哪边的——死神还是大虚？

　　只知道他的身边，没有任何的死神和大虚。

　　

　　不过更没有人知道的是，虚圈一个人迹罕至的月亮湖里，有着一尾不知从哪来的、银白色鱼形的亚丘卡斯；有一个手臂上有泛着磷光的皮肤的死神，常常来这里看着它。

　　在那个月亮湖的上空，从来没有雾。

　　


End file.
